a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward a curved ablation catheter for imparting ablative energy (e.g., radio frequency (RF) energy to target tissue, for example, along a trabecular slope e.g., in the right atrium along the isthmus between the ostium of the inferior vena cava and the tricuspid valve. The catheter is formed with a preset curvature to aid in the formation of spot or continuous linear lesions.
b. Background Art
Catheters have been in use for medical procedures for many years. Catheters can be used for medical procedures to examine, diagnose, and treat while positioned at a specific location within the body that is otherwise inaccessible without more invasive procedures. During these procedures a catheter is inserted into a vessel located near the surface of a human body and is guided to a specific location within the body for examination, diagnosis and treatment. For example, one procedure often referred to as “catheter ablation” utilizes a catheter to convey an electrical stimulus to a selected location within the human body to create tissue necrosis. Another procedure oftentimes referred to as “mapping” utilizes a catheter with sensing electrodes to monitor various forms of electrical activity in the human body.
In a normal heart, contraction and relaxation of the heart muscle (myocardium) takes place in an organized fashion as electrochemical signals pass sequentially through the myocardium from the sinoatrial (SA) node located in the right atrium to the atrial ventricular (AV) node and then along a well defined route which includes the His-Purkinje system into the left and right ventricles. Sometimes abnormal rhythms occur in the atrium which are referred to as atrial arrhythmia. Three of the most common arrhythmia are ectopic atrial tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, and atrial flutter. Arrhythmia can result in significant patient discomfort and even death because of a number of associated problems, including the following: (1) an irregular heart rate, which causes a patient discomfort and anxiety; (2) loss of synchronous atrioventricular contractions which compromises cardiac hemodynamics resulting in varying levels of congestive heart failure; and (3) stasis of blood flow, which increases the vulnerability to thromboembolism. It is sometimes difficult to isolate a specific pathological cause for the arrhythmia although it is believed that the principal mechanism is one or a multitude of stray circuits within the left and/or right atria. These circuits or stray electrical signals are believed to interfere with the normal electrochemical signals passing from the SA node to the AV node and into the ventricles. Efforts to alleviate these problems in the past have included significant usage of various drugs. In some circumstances drug therapy is ineffective and frequently is plagued with side effects such as dizziness, nausea, vision problems, and other difficulties.
An increasingly common medical procedure for the treatment of certain types of cardiac arrhythmia and atrial arrhythmia involves the ablation of tissue in the heart to cut off the path for stray or improper electrical signals. Such procedures are performed many times with an ablation catheter. Typically, the ablation catheter is inserted in an artery or vein in the leg, neck, or arm of the patient and threaded, sometimes with the aid of a guidewire or introducer, through the vessels until a distal tip of the ablation catheter reaches the desired location for the ablation procedure in the heart. The ablation catheters commonly used to perform these ablation procedures produce lesions and electrically isolate or render the tissue non-contractile at particular points in the cardiac tissue by physical contact of the caidiac tissue with an electrode of the ablation catheter and application of energy. The lesion partially or completely blocks the stray electrical signals to lessen or eliminate arrhythmia.
One difficulty in obtaining in adequate ablation lesion using conventional ablation catheters is the constant movement of the heart, especially when there is an erratic or irregular heart beat. Another difficulty in obtaining an adequate ablation lesion is caused by the inability of conventional catheters to obtain and retain uniform contact with the cardiac tissue across the entire length of the ablation electrode surface. Without such continuous and uniform contact any ablation lesions formed may not be adequate.
It is well known that benefits may be gained by forming lesions in tissue if the depth and location of the lesions being formed can be controlled. In particular, it can be desirable to elevate tissue temperature to around 50° C. until lesions are formed via coagulation necrosis, which changes the electrical properties of the tissue. For example, when sufficiently deep lesions are formed at specific locations in cardiac tissue via coagulation necrosis, undesirable ventricular tachycardias and atrial flutter may be lessened or eliminated. “Sufficiently deep” lesions means transmural lesions in some cardiac applications.
One difficulty encountered with existing ablation catheters is assurance of adequate tissue contact. Current techniques for creating continuous linear lesions in endocardial applications include, for example, dragging a conventional catheter on the tissue, using an array electrode, or using pre-formed electrodes. These catheter designs either require significant technical skill on the part of the surgeon in guiding and placing the catheter by sensitive steering mechanisms. Further, all of these devices comprise rigid eletrodes that do not always conform to the tissue surface, especially when sharp gradients and undulations are present, such as at the ostium of the pulmonary vein in the left atrium and the isthmus of the right atrium between the inferior vena cava and the tricuspid valve. Consequently, continuous linear lesions are difficult to achieve. With a rigid catheter, it can be quite difficult to maintain sufficient contact pressure until an adequate lesion has been formed. This problem is exacerbated on contoured or trabecular surfaces. If the contact between the electrode and the tissue cannot be properly maintained, a quality lesion is unlikely to be formed.
Thus, there remains a need for an ablation instrument that addresses these issues with the existing designs and that permits the formation of uniform spot and continuous linear lesions, including transmural lesions, on smooth or contoured surfaces, and that provides an ease of use not found in previous designs.
The information included in this background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.